


An Ideal Marriage

by ncfan



Series: The House of Finwë in the Years of the Trees [14]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's getting married in the morning. The idea still hasn't fully sunk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ideal Marriage

She's getting married in the morning. Anairë still can't get used to the idea.

Well, it's more that she's getting married in a few hours; the Mingling of the Lights occurred about an hour ago, and she and Nolofinwë are getting married when Laurelin has waxed to full brightness. Anairë can't sleep. From what she understands from her mother and her grandmothers and her aunt, this is actually normal, which is reassuring, but not much.

This barely seems real. She's had months to accustom herself to the idea, the full year of her and Nolofinwë's betrothal period to accustom herself to the idea of being married. Anairë has known, ever since she was a little girl, that it is her lot to become someone's wife, and to bear her husband's children. That is the lot of all nissi; Anairë ca not hold herself to be different.

She is happy, really she is. Anairë does not think that she has ever been so happy; she's spent the past few days in a constant state of buoyancy. She's going to be married, and on top of that she's going to be wed to someone she loves, someone who loves her. It is said that the Calaquendi never marry but for love, but Anairë knows that sometimes pragmatism outweighs other less physical concerns.

All the same, Anairë can't sleep. All the advice her married kinswomen have given her over the past few months rings in her ears as she sits at her vanity, staring into her mirror.

" _Your purpose now is to support your husband. That is of utmost importance."_

" _Be kind and patient. Trust and love."_

" _When you have children, keep in mind that it is your husband who has the final say in how they are to be brought up, not you. Defer to him in these matters."_

" _And be happy."_

Anairë needed to be told none of this; she has known it all since she was a little girl. Her understanding of what is required of her has never been in question. She is simply nervous that when the time comes, she will do something wrong. Anairë does not wish for that. She does not wish to be a failure as Nolofinwë's wife, not in any way. He doesn't deserve that.

_Well, I had best get some sleep, or else I won't be able to keep awake during the wedding. Drifting off during the wedding feast would certainly be an embarrassment._

She pauses for just one moment, smiling into her mirror. Anairë tells herself that everything will be fine, and settles back into her bed, as faint golden light starts to spread over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Nolofinwë—Fingolfin
> 
> Nissi—woman (singular: nís)


End file.
